


Vision of Happiness

by fireicewriter42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireicewriter42/pseuds/fireicewriter42
Summary: No man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. Should the Once have been what the Future could be. Had Arthur lived on the banks of Avalon, what would the future of Albion have been? For Merlin it would have been a vision of happiness. But perhaps happiness is not all that it seems. For Fate is not pleased, and Destiny will have its way. No slash. I own nothing, except my OCs.





	1. Part 1 Golden Age: Uncle Merlin

“Uncle Merlin! Uncle Merlin!” two voices clamored. A tall, raven haired man in a blue tunic, black breeches, and black, fur lined jacket turned around and smiled broadly. A silver medallion hung on a chain around his neck, bearing the mark of Court Sorcerer. His oceanic eyes lit up with love as two little olive skinned, curly black haired children burst into his study and pounced on him.  
“Whoa, whoa, now!” Merlin smiled, wrapping his arms around the two. The boy and girl giggled and pulled him to the floor despite his protests.  
“Ah you have defeated me! You have conquered the mighty Emrys!” Merlin gasped, falling to the floor dramatically.  
“No one can defeat you, Uncle Merlin,” the little boy said firmly. Merlin grinned.  
“Why thank you, Sir Rowan,” he bowed his head.  
“‘Cept maybe Daddy,” the little girl laughed.  
“I had to dress your daddy for ten years, Pippa,” Merlin frowned at her teasingly. “He would be helpless without me.”  
“That’s not what he says,” the little girl grinned, poking fun at her loving uncle.  
“Oh really? Well maybe he doesn’t know about my secret weapon,” Merlin retorted.  
“What secret weapon?” Rowan asked eagerly. Merlin motioned them closer as if telling them a secret.  
“I am an expert,” Merlin whispered, looking at the two seriously, “in tickling.” And with that he pounced, pulling the two into his lap and tickling them mercilessly. The two screamed with laughter. Suddenly, a pillow flew across the room and clonked Merlin on the side of the head. Surprised, he loosened his hold on the two and they wriggled out of his grip.  
“Oh no you don’t, little sorceress!” Merlin caught Pippa and drew her back into his lap. He was secretly pleased that she had thought to levitate the pillow and distract him. His little niece and pupil was learning.  
“Ahh! Save me, brother!” she cried out, laughing.  
“I will save you, sister!” Rowan glared at Merlin in a way that reminded the warlock strongly of the boy’s father. “For Camelot!” He charged at Merlin. In the tumble that ensued, Merlin somehow ended up without his jacket, with Pippa clutching him around his neck from behind and Rowan squirming under a magic hold on the floor, glaring up at Merlin.  
“No fair! I don’t have magic!” Rowan whined.  
“But I do!” Pippa cried out, still clinging to Merlin. He smiled as he felt her poke at his magical hold on her brother. Had he been teaching her, he would have let her struggle longer before letting her break his grip. But now was not the time for lessons, now was the time for playing with his beloved niece and nephew. He let Pippa break his grip and Rowan struggled free.  
“Ha! You had to be saved by a girl!” Pippa stuck out her tongue at Rowan.  
“Now, now, none of that!” Merlin scolded lightly. Rowan scowled at her, but Merlin noticed his ears were turning red.  
“Did I ever tell you,” Merlin began, pulling Pippa off his back and around so he could see both of them, “that your mother saved me once?”  
“Really?” Pippa gasped. Rowan looked up at him in surprise; his mother had saved the powerful Emrys?  
“Yep,” Merlin nodded. “She saved me from a horrible creature called a Lamia. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.”  
“Wow,” Pippa breathed. “I want to grow up to be just like Mommy.” Merlin smiled at the seven year old. He turned to her twin brother.  
“So you see,” he said, chucking the boy under the chin lightly, “it’s no shame to be saved by a girl, or need saving at all. You two are meant to help each other, with each of your different gifts.”  
“Just like you and Daddy?” Rowan asked. Merlin smiled.  
“Just like that,” he nodded.  
“Somebody say my name?” a new voice asked above them. Merlin looked up in time to see the Arthur’s eyes soften as he took in the scene of his little brother with his two children.  
“Daddy ! Daddy!” Rowan and Pippa cried out, running into his arms. Their father swept them both up with a muffled groan.  
“You two are getting heavy,” he complained as they wrapped their arms around his neck. “Did you have a nice ride this afternoon with mother?”  
“It was great! We took food to the people in the lower town, then we rode in the meadow behind the city,” Pippa told him eagerly.  
“We raced too! I beat Pippa,” Rowan grinned at his sister. Arthur sat down heavily in one of Merlin’s leather armchairs he had before the fireplace, listening to his children babble on. Merlin got to his feet, watching them with a slight smile.  
“And now you’re here being tormented by Uncle Merlin, eh?” he asked, eyes flicking up to his surrogate brother.  
“I think it was the other way around, sire,” Merlin replied, flopping into another armchair across from them.  
“He tickled us!” Pippa told her father indignantly.  
“Yeah, and he used magic!” Rowan added.  
“Oh really?” Arthur mock-growled. “How dare he do such a thing to my little prince and princess?”  
“Yeah!” Pippa stuck out her tongue at her uncle.  
“After all, that is only a king’s right,” Arthur finished before launching an all-out tickle war on his two children. They squealed with laughter and Merlin chuckled quietly to himself. Arthur never looked quite so happy as when he was with his son and daughter. It reminded Merlin of how close his dear friend and king had come to never seeing his children born. His eyes darkened and his smile slipped.  
“Save us, Uncle Merlin!” Rowan cried out, laughing. Merlin shook himself and grinned at his nephew.  
“Now you want my help, young prince?” he teased.  
“Yes! Yes, please! We’re sorry!” Pippa gasped out.  
“I don’t know,” Merlin tsked, his eyes dancing with laughter.  
“Please, Uncle!” Rowan begged. “We’ll….” CRASH! Arthur stopped tickling his children and turned towards the noise. A large red vase had flown off a bookshelf behind them and into the opposite wall. Merlin knew immediately what had caused it. He looked down to see Pippa’s eyes filling with tears and a look of horror on her face.  
“I...I’m…,” she stuttered. Arthur let his son and daughter slip from his lap. Pippa looked at the floor, too ashamed to look up at her father and uncle. She was still learning to control her magic, and sometimes when she got too excited or scared things would begin to fly around the room. Merlin remembered Hunith telling him that he did the same thing as a child.  
“It’s alright, Pippa,” Arthur soothed. “It was an accident. Just calm down. Breathe in and out through your nose.” Merlin smiled. Arthur and Gwen had grown accustomed to their daughter’s magic with remarkable ease, and both were practiced at calming and soothing the budding sorceress.  
“I’ll clean it up, Pippa,” Rowan tried to help. “It’s okay.” Merlin put a hand on the prince’s shoulder. Together, they cleaned up the broken pieces of the vase and with a wave of his hand, Merlin had mended the piece. Rowan looked up at his uncle in concern.  
“She’ll be alright,” Merlin reassured him softly. “We just have to be patient with her, remember?” Rowan nodded. Merlin smiled broadly at him. He carried the vase back over to show Pippa.  
“Look, little one,” Arthur gently tilted his daughter’s face up. “Uncle Merlin fixed it. See, it’s alright.” He put his arm around the little girl’s shoulder and drew her to him. Merlin replaced the vase and moved back to the group by the fireplace.  
“I...I’m sorry, Uncle,” Pippa whispered, tears running down her cheeks. “I didn’t mean...I’m trying…”  
“Shh, shh, I know,” Merlin crouched beside her, laying a hand on her arm. “It was an accident. No harm done. Your father should have known better than to tickle you so much.” Merlin mock-frowned at Arthur.  
“You started it,” Arthur retorted.  
“Prat.”  
“Idiot.”  
“Daddy,” Rowan interrupted the banter. “Why do you call each other those names? Mommy says they’re not nice.” Merlin and Arthur both smiled at each other; they could hear Gwen scolding them right now for saying such things around the twins.  
“Well, I think that calls for a story,” Arthur glanced at Merlin. His former manservant nodded at him.  
“Come here, my little carissima*,” Merlin motioned to his niece. Pippa slowly made her way to her uncle. Merlin smiled at her gently and sat down. He pulled her into his lap, seeing that Arthur was doing the same with Rowan.  
“I really am sorry, Uncle,” Pippa whispered.  
“Shh, I know, carissima,” Merlin soothed. He felt her relax a little at the endearment. Pippa tried so hard at her magic lessons, determined to be like Merlin and protect Camelot. She knew that Rowan would one day be king, and she wanted to protect her brother like her uncle protected her daddy. Merlin knew that she was always afraid she would disappoint him, or her parents, especially when her magic went a little haywire. But Arthur and Gwen were nothing but patient with their little girl, and Rowan was learning to help in his own ways. Merlin cuddled his niece closer.  
“It was an accident, little sorceress. It’s alright, no one is angry with you. All is forgiven, carissima,” he spoke directly into her mind. He felt her curl into the comfort the touch of his magic brought.  
“Now!” Merlin’s eyes glowed for a moment as he lit the fire in the fireplace. “It’s time for a story.”  
“Right!” Arthur nodded, “and I shall be narrating so that you don’t put your own spin on things.”  
“I would never,” Merlin said innocently. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. Merlin shrugged. In a manner well practiced by both of them, Merlin began to make the fire morph into the characters of Arthur’s tale. The tale of how a young prattish prince met an idiotic warlock…


	2. Avalon

“And that’s how I met your uncle,” Arthur finished.  
“But why do you call each other…?” Rowan trailed off.  
“It’s kind of like how I call Pippa carissima, or you little dragon,” Merlin explained. “Once, we meant them, but now they’re like special nicknames we have for each other that only we can call each other.”  
“But that doesn’t mean you two start calling anyone that,” a firm voice said behind them. Merlin smiled up at his queen.  
“Hi, mommy,” Rowan greeted her cheerfully. Pippa merely slid off Merlin’s lap and went to wrap her arms around her mother. Gwen returned the quiet hug, raising an eyebrow at Arthur. Magic, Arthur mouthed. Gwen nodded understandingly, smoothing her daughter’s curls.  
“Are you two munchkins ready for dinner?” she asked.  
“Yes please!” Pippa said, perking up.  
“After dinner, can we hear another story?” Rowan asked hopefully.  
“Maybe before bed,” Arthur consented. “What story would you like to hear?”  
“How Uncle Merlin became Court Sorcerer, instead of your manservant,” Pippa answered.  
“Yeah!” Rowan nodded eagerly. Merlin’s face drained of color. Arthur glanced over at him for a moment, concern written in his gaze.  
“It was because he was very brave, and saved Daddy’s life,” Gwen tried to distract her children. “You know that already.”  
“But how did he save Daddy’s life?” Rowan pressed. “You never told us that.” Gwen glanced at Merlin sympathetically.  
“Maybe we’ll think of a different story, that one is kind of...long…” Arthur hesitated.  
“We could at least start it tonight,” Merlin said softly. Arthur looked at him in surprise.  
“Yay! Thank you, Uncle!” Rowan grinned.  
“Alright, well let’s go eat, and maybe Uncle Merlin and Daddy will have time for a story later,” Gwen ushered her children out the door. She gave Arthur a meaningful look, to which he nodded slightly. When the two children and the queen were out of earshot, he turned to look at his friend.  
“I’m sorry,” he told him seriously. Merlin shrugged, not meeting the gaze of his king  
“They were going to ask eventually.” His tone was dismissive, but Arthur saw through it.  
“We’ll tell them something else,” he said quickly. “Perhaps about when you let the goblin out.” Merlin smirked in remembrance, then grew serious.  
“It’s time they knew,” he murmured. “I can’t stop running from it.”  
“I’ve never known you to run from anything, Merlin,” Arthur replied. Merlin smiled softly.  
“Not a coward, then?” he teased. Arthur caught the pain hidden underneath the tone.  
“Never,” he said firmly. Merlin looked up at him gratefully.  
“You don’t have to do this,” Arthur assured him. “It can wait…” He trailed off. Merlin refused to talk about the Battle of Camlann, or his ensuing bargain with the Sidhe for Arthur’s life. He had tensely and monotonically given a report to Arthur and Arthur alone after the fact and had never spoken of it again. The months following their return to Camelot, whenever someone mentioned it, Merlin would shut down mentally and emotionally. Even after Merlin was made Court Sorcerer, everyone knew never to mention what had happened around him. As much as Arthur knew in his heart that Merlin needed to talk about it, he didn’t want to see his best friend turn back into the haunted shell he had been. Merlin was happy. Camelot was safe. Arthur was alive. Why couldn’t the past stay in the past?  
“Arthur,” Merlin’s quiet voice brought him out of his musing. “I can do this. I need to do this.” Arthur nodded, standing and clapping Merlin on the shoulder.  
“Come on, Gwen will have our heads if we’re late to dinner,” Arthur told him.  
“You go on,” Merlin glanced away. “I’m not hungry.”  
“Merlin…”  
“I’m fine, Arthur. I just...need some time...to prepare.” Arthur looked down at him in concern, then sighed.  
“Alright then,” he agreed. He ruffled Merlin’s hair, earning him a smile and a soft glare for his efforts. “I’ll see you later.” Merlin nodded. When Arthur had left his study, Merlin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands. Camlann. He shuddered. Words could not express his hatred for that name. He let himself get lost in memory, fighting back tears. 

“Come on,” Merlin urged frantically. “We have to make it to the lake.”  
“Merlin…Not without the horses. We can’t. It’s too late. It’s too late. All your magic, Merlin, and you can’t save my life,” Arthur panted. At some point they had fallen to the ground, but Merlin didn’t notice.  
“I can. I’m not going to lose you,” Merlin said firmly. He would never lose Arthur. Not for anything.  
“Just..just..just hold me. Please,” Merlin stilled at these words, wrapping his arms around his friend, his brother, and his king.  
“There’s so...There’s so...There’s something I want to say,” Arthur breathed, looking up at Merlin.  
“You’re not..you’re not going to say goodbye,” Merlin ordered, panic flaring up at him. This couldn’t be happening. Arthur couldn’t say goodbye. He was meant to protect him. He couldn’t protect him if he was...was…  
“No. Merlin. Everything you’ve done, I know now. For me, for Camelot...for the kingdom you’ve helped me build,” Arthur murmured.  
“You’d have done it without me,” Merlin said quickly. Arthur laughed slightly.  
“Maybe,” Arthur gasped. Their eyes met, and Merlin’s heart dropped at the truth he didn’t want to acknowledge written in Arthur’s gaze.  
“I want to say something I’ve never said to you before. Thank you,” his king smiled at him. He reached up and grasped the back of his head fondly. Merlin looked down at him in mingled surprise, horror, gratitude, and love. Arthur’s eyes slowly shut, and Merlin’s fear doubled.  
“Arthur hey. No, Arthur. Arthur, hey,” he slapped at Arthur’s face gently. “Stay with me. Arthur no.” Arthur’s eyes didn’t open and something in Merlin snapped. “Arthur!” And he screamed. He roared, the dragon in him crying out for the last one who could possibly help. A beat of wings, and there his kin stood.  
“Kilgarrah. I would not have summoned you if there was any other choice. I have one last favor to ask.” Kilgarrah said not a word, but bent to allow Merlin to climb onto his neck. Merlin hauled Arthur after him, clutching him to his chest. As they landed at Avalon, Merlin began to drag Arthur’s dead weight to the edge of the lake.  
“Merlin. There is nothing you can do,” Kilgarrah said gently.  
“I’ve failed?” Merlin asked in horror.  
“No young Warlock for all that you have dreamt of building has come to past,” Kilgarrah assured him.  
“I can’t lose him! He’s my friend!” Merlin screamed.  
“Though no man, no matter how great can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold Merlin. Arthur is not just a king, he is the once and future king. Take heart, for when Albion’s need is greatest, Arthur will rise again,” Kilgarrah prophesized. Merlin stared at him, a cold dread flowing over him.  
“It has been a privilege to have known you, young Warlock. The story we have been apart of will live long in the minds of men.” Kilgarrah flew off, leaving Merlin staring after him. Arthur slowly slipped from his grip to land at his feet. Tears began to pool in Merlin’s eyes. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. His king, his destiny, his best friend...his brother. He was supposed to just let him die? He was supposed to just let him go, in hopes that he would return? He shuddered. A pain exploded in his head and he blacked out.

“Merlin? Merlin!” a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him out of his musings. Merlin sat up with a jerk. He looked up into Arthur’s concerned eyes.  
“Sire!” Merlin leaped to his feet.  
“You alright?” Arthur frowned.  
“Yeah...just...lost in thought I guess,” Merlin murmured, glancing away. A hand on his cheek stopped him. Arthur brushed away several tears Merlin had not known where there. Merlin quivered under the touch, more tears slipping out. Arthur drew him into an embrace, and Merlin sobbed quietly into his friend’s shoulder.  
“It’s alright, Merlin,” Arthur soothed quietly. “It’s alright. I’m right here. I’m right here, my brother. It’s alright. You did it. Everything is alright. You’re safe.” Merlin’s sobs slowed and Arthur grasped the back of his head. Merlin straightened abruptly, scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.  
“Thanks,” he muttered. Arthur sighed exasperatedly and gripped Merlin’s shoulder.  
“Stop,” he ordered. Merlin looked at him in surprise.  
“What?” Merlin frowned.  
“Stop shutting me out,” Arthur explained. “We made a deal, you and I. Remember? No more lies, no more secrets. And no more hiding. Don’t shut me out, tell me what’s bothering you.” Merlin flinched.  
“Please, Merlin,” Arthur pressed. “I can’t stand for you to become like you were then. You’re my little brother, and I’m not watching you go through pain alone. Not anymore.” Merlin’s breathed hitched and he gave Arthur a watery smile.  
“Thanks,” he whispered. Arthur nodded, smiling slightly.  
“So come on,” he lightly shoved Merlin back into the armchair. He sat across from him. “What happened?” Merlin was silent, staring into the flames.  
“I was remembering,” he said eventually.  
“Camlann?”  
“Avalon.” Arthur looked at him in surprise. It had been years since he heard him speak that name. He waited for Merlin to continue.  
“You died,” Merlin finally choked. “In my arms. You died.” Arthur looked at the ground. He remembered. He knew the story, knew what Merlin had told him so many years ago.  
“And I watched,” Merlin gasped. “I saw.” He looked over at Arthur.  
“You’re fated to come back, after you die,” Merlin told him. Arthur nodded. He knew the prophesies. Merlin knew he was telling him everything he already knew but didn’t care.  
“Once and Future,” Merlin whispered, going back to staring into the flames. “And as I stood there next to your dead body, I felt a pain like I’d never imagined. It wasn’t the pain of losing my king and best friend, no that pain had already ripped me apart and left me empty, this was different.” Merlin stood, agitated. He paced the room. “I saw. I saw everything. In the blink of an eye, I saw every single moment I would spend waiting for the Future. Decades, centuries, millennia of loneliness and waiting. I lived thousands of years in a few seconds. I saw everything.” Merlin was almost shouting at this point. Arthur winced. Merlin stopped and just stared into the flame. Arthur looked up and his heart broke at the utter desolation on his dear friend’s face.  
“It was so cold. I was so alone for so long,” Merlin whispered. Arthur could only sit and stare at the heartbreak on his friend’s face. Merlin had told him of the vision, and Arthur knew it still plagued him in his dreams.  
“And then I awoke, and you were dead at my feet. When I realized what had happened…” he stopped. The silence stretched on as Merlin stared at the fire.  
“I screamed,” Merlin whispered so softly that Arthur almost didn’t hear him. “I screamed my throat raw. I thought I would have to live it all over again. I couldn’t bear the thought of spending those thousands of years alone again. I screamed. And my magic broke.”  
“You traded Morgana’s life. Without the cup of life or anything. You made the swap, without even thinking,” Arthur finished softly. Merlin nodded, tears streaming down his face.  
“It was horrible, Arthur,” Merlin whispered. “Thousands of years. Waiting. Always waiting. Always alone.” Merlin fell to his knees, the weight and memory of the vision of those centuries crashing against him. “I thought I would go insane.” Arthur slipped to his knees beside him and put an arm around him.  
“But it wasn’t real,” Arthur whispered. “You’re here. Happy, and safe. I’m here. Gwen, Pippa, Rowan. You’re here, where you belong. With your family.” Merlin slumped against Arthur with those words.  
“But what if this...this vision of happiness isn’t real either?” he gasped out. “What if this is just another dream? What if I wake up and it’s gone?” Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin’s shoulders.  
“Then you will have seen your future in happiness as well as sadness. Whatever you face next, you will have these memories to hold on to. So enjoy them and live them to the fullest,” Arthur encouraged.  
“But if it’s not real,” Merlin groaned.  
“Merlin, after all that has been thrown your way, all that you have been made to suffer…,” Arthur swallowed painfully. “All that you suffered at my hands, and at the hands of others. Do you really think there would be no happiness in your future? I cannot accept that. I can’t accept that this isn’t real, that happiness isn’t your future. After all that you’ve been through, you deserve to be happy.” Merlin buried his head into his brother’s shoulder. Arthur squeezed his shoulders. They stayed like this for quite some time when Guinevere softly entered. Merlin sat up quickly, rubbing away the last sign of his tears.  
“Pippa and Rowan are ready for bed,” Gwen explained quietly. Merlin forced a smile.  
“Story time then,” he stood shakily.  
“Merlin, you don’t have to…” Gwen and Arthur both began but he shook his head.  
“I need to do this. Telling those two...like it’s a bedtime story. Just an old legend. It makes it...less real. Less painful. I need to do this,” Merlin said firmly. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder and Gwen gave him a tight hug.  
“Come on then,” Arthur smiled at Merlin. “Our audience awaits.” Merlin gave him a broad smile and nodded once. It was time to put the past behind him. This was his future. This was real. It had to be.


	3. Little Sorceress

“G’Morning, Uncle Merlin,” Pippa greeted her uncle cheerfully. Merlin looked up at the little girl with a smile. Her nurse curtseyed behind her.   
“Lord Merlin,” she murmured, smiling.  
“Hello, carissima,” Merlin greeted his niece. “Thank you, Poppy. I’ve got her until supper.” The nurse nodded and slipped away, shutting the door to Merlin’s study as she left. She was Pippa and Rowan’s only nurse, as the two were so often with tutors, Merlin, or the king and queen. She had tended them since they were born, and Merlin knew of no one more faithful.   
“Have you had a pleasant morning, Pippa?” Merlin asked. The little girl made a face.  
“Lessons with Archie. As always,” she frowned. Merlin smirked. Every morning, Rowan and Pippa had lessons with a tutor in reading, writing, arithmetic, history, court manners, and everything else deemed necessary for the young prince and princess. Then, after lunch, Rowan was sent to a special training session with a swordsman, while Pippa was sent to Merlin. Pippa would receive some weapons training when she was older, but Rowan was started much earlier, like his father before him. The twins also had riding lessons every other day, now that they were big enough. Sometimes Merlin thought it was quite a lot of knowledge and training to be shoved on the young children, but Arthur and Gwen made sure they had time to just be kids as well. And neither prince nor princess seemed the worse for wear.   
“Your brother loves Archie’s lessons,” Merlin mused. Pippa’s face fell even more.   
“I like magic lessons better,” she muttered. Merlin looked at her sympathetically. He knew he had accidentally touched a nerve. Active Pippa struggled with her tutoring and book studies, while gentle Rowan excelled at them. The fiercely competitive nature between the brother and sister wasn’t enough to encourage her, but only discouraged her. Convinced she would never be as good at her studies as her brother, she threw herself into her magic, the one thing her brother couldn’t do.   
“Ready to begin then?” he asked. Pippa nodded eagerly.   
“Alright,” he smiled. “Here.” He pulled three candles from a drawer in his large wooden desk. He moved to the cold fireplace and placed the candles inside the hearth. He pulled a curtain of fabric from a shelf beside the fireplace and fastened it inside the fireplace to a specially made metal rod. The curtain hung down inches from the wicks of the candles.   
“Now, let’s see if you can light the candles without lighting the fabric on fire,” he told her, sitting cross legged on the rug before the fireplace. Pippa nodded; it was an exercise they had done many time. She stood next to Merlin and breathed through her nose. She raised her hand and frowned in concentration.   
“Forebaerne,” she said firmly. Her round chocolate eyes glowed gold. Long flames sprouted on the wicks of the three candles. The flames just licked the curtain, but it was enough. Merlin’s eyes quickly flashed as he kept the curtain from going up in flames. Pippa frowned.   
“You’re doing better,” Merlin praised, ignoring her scowl. “Try again.” They kept at it until Pippa could lit all three candles and barely scorch the curtain.   
“Very good,” Merlin patted her shoulder. “You’re learning control.” Pippa smiled at the praise.   
“Now, how about some levitation?” Merlin asked. The two practiced for most of the afternoon. They played catch, juggled, poured colored water from wide mouthed vases into narrow vases, and scrubbed the windows of Merlin’s study, all without using their hands. They worked on their mind speech, Pippa learning how to reach out with her mind to Merlin’s. Merlin taught her songs in the language of the Old Religion to increase her vocabulary. Then, they ended the day pouring over a book of magical creatures, studying their characteristics and features. Merlin noted to himself that while Pippa struggled and tripped over a few of the harder words, she truly enjoyed the reading, since it had to do with her favorite subject: magic. Gwen found them reading about gryphons when she knocked lightly on the study door.   
“Hi mommy,” Pippa smiled, standing to hug her mother.   
“My queen,” Merlin swept a bow.   
“None of that, Merlin,” Gwen scolded. Merlin grinned.   
“Of course…my lady,” he teased. Gwen frowned at him exasperatedly and fondly.   
“Had a good day, darling?” she asked her daughter. Pippa nodded happily.   
“We cleaned the windows!” she laughed, “and I didn’t even have to use my hands...except once or twice when I dropped the brush.” Gwen smiled.   
“Teaching her how you learned, hm?” she turned towards Merlin, eyes laughing. “How many of Arthur’s chores did you actually do by hand?”   
“Too many,” Merlin groaned. Gwen giggled.   
“Come on, it wasn’t all bad,” she argued. “I was a servant too, you know.”   
“Not Arthur’s servant,” Merlin pointed out. Gwen laughed.   
“Well I have news,” Gwen announced. “Lord Umair and Lady Samira are here and will be dining with us.” Merlin groaned inwardly, but otherwise did not react. “They are just passing through, but they need a bed for the night.”   
“That means Rowan and me have to eat in our rooms, right?” Pippa whined.   
“I’m afraid so, darling,” Gwen sighed. “We’ll peek in on you before we go to bed, but you will most likely be asleep.”   
“It’s not fair,” Pippa complained. “We never get to see you when guests are here.”  
“I know, Pippa, but there is nothing I can do,” Gwen said tiredly.   
“You’re the queen!” Pippa argued indignantly.  
“Pippa, do you really want to eat dinner with a stuffy lord and lady who will only talk about boring things, or would you rather have dinner in your room with your brother?” Merlin asked her calmly.   
“I’d rather eat with mommy and daddy, even with a boring old lord and lady,” Pippa sulked.   
“I’m sorry dear, but not tonight,” Gwen smoothed her daughter’s curls. Pippa continued to frown.   
“We should let Uncle Merlin go get ready for dinner,” Gwen told her. “Come, I’ll take you to find Nurse Poppy.” Pippa slowly followed her, a pout on her face.  
“It’s not fair,” she muttered.  
“That’s enough, Pippa,” Gwen told her sternly. “Trust me, you will have more fun with your brother.” Pippa was silent as they left Merlin’s study. Merlin could sense them walking down the hall.   
“No more pouting, carissima,” he sent to her. He could feel her rather indignantly try to ignore him but he knew she heard him. He also knew that had it been a different lord and lady, Gwen would have let her children join them. Lord Umair and Lady Samira were older and remembered a time before Arthur had even been born. They also had been supporters of Uther and the purge and greatly disapproved of the changes Arthur’s reign had brought the kingdom. Not the least of which was Arthur’s stance on magic. It was better that the sorceress princess stay away from the lord and lady. While Merlin doubted they would harm her, their disapproval and opinions would have a bad effect on the girl. Also, Pippa’s fiery temper that she had inherited from both her parents would be the last thing the lord and lady needed to be privy to. Merlin shook his head fondly and left for his chambers, locking the door to his study behind him. 

“And of course, our Court Sorcerer, Merlin,” Arthur turned him with a small smile.   
“My lord, my lady,” Merlin bowed.   
“Lord Merlin,” Lord Umair nodded his head, obviously withholding a sneer. Lady Samira barely dipped her head.   
“Please, let’s be seated,” Arthur motioned to the table. As the lord and lady sat, Arthur shot Merlin a longsuffering look. Merlin barely contained his grin. Arthur sat at the head of the table, Lord Umair to his right and next to him, Lady Samira. Gwen sat to Arthur’s left and Merlin sat beside her. The warlock had been relieved to see that many of the older and more experienced knights of the Round Table were joining them. Percival and Leon were there, as well as Geraint, Bors, and Lamorak. Merlin liked the other three, but he knew he would never have the bond with them that he had with Percival and Leon. He sighed a little to himself as he thought of the missing faces: Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine...Gaius. He shook himself a little and turned to focus on the conversation as servants began ladening the table with food.   
“So, Lord Merlin,” Umair turned to him. “What do your duties entail now that the laws on magic have been fully established?”   
“Well, establishing such laws was a task that took years,” Arthur chimed in.   
“And now, I continue to study magic for the aid of the kingdom. I also teach...students, those born with magic,” Merlin explained, meeting Umair’s judgemental gaze. It had been years since he had been cowed by such interrogation and prejudice.   
“Students?” Samira asked in surprise. “I had no idea the practice of magic was encouraged so greatly. Accepted yes...but taught?”   
“For those born with magic, it can be quite confusing to come into one’s abilities. Their abilities are often hard to control and unrefined. I teach those like myself to control and wield their abilities and to not be afraid of them,” Merlin’s tone was patient. “Fear of themselves only leads to pain and chaos.”   
“How many students do you have?” Umair inquired.   
“One, at the moment,” Merlin said guardedly. “Though in the years since my appointment, I’ve trained several dozen, who now teach and help others.”   
“Who is your current pupil?” Samira pressed.   
“My daughter,” Arthur answered firmly when Merlin hesitated, “Princess Pippa.”   
“So the rumors are true. Your daughter is a sorceress,” Umair commented. Merlin fought to keep his expression neutral. The admission was what the prying lord and lady had been after all along.   
“Indeed,” Gwen smiled tensely. “We’re quite proud of her.” Merlin noted the slight stress the queen put on the word ‘proud’. Umair snorted quietly. Arthur’s hand tightened around his goblet.   
“And your son? Does he share his sister’s…talent?” Samira inquired, a forced innocence in her tone.   
“No,” Arthur said shortly.   
“I’m surprised,” Umair said, glancing over at Arthur. “Magic does seem to run strongly in your family, after all.” Arthur’s expression hardened and he set the goblet down.   
“I don’t know what you are trying to insinuate, Lord Umair,” Arthur replied, a ring of steel in his voice, “but I can assure you my daughter is nothing like my half sister, and I resent the implication that she is simply because of her gift.” Merlin silently applauded him in his head.   
“I promise you, sire, I meant no such thing,” Umair hurried to explain. Merlin fought to keep from snorting. The coward was backtracking the minute he sensed Arthur’s wrath. Old, nosy, prejudiced… Merlin continued to grumble in his mind as he took a bite of the meat in front of him. Umair and Samira dutifully ignored Merlin the rest of the meal, and Merlin was quite alright with that. He was mentally cataloging a list of materials for a magical project he wished to undertake when a soft voice entered his mind.   
“Uncle…lin. Can….ear me?” the voice asked. Merlin bit back an amused smile. He felt for a moment before he sensed Pippa standing in the corridor on the floor above them.   
“I can hear you, my little sorceress,” he told her. “What are you still doing awake?”  
“Rowan and me wanted to know what is going on,” Pippa’s little mental voice came to him stronger this time.   
“Only boring talk between grown ups. You two wouldn’t like it,” Merlin assured her.   
“What do Lord and Lady-what’s-it look like?” Pippa asked.   
“Lord Umair is all dignified and stately. Personally, I think he looks like an old bullfrog. All big mouth and bug eyes,” Merlin told her conspiratorially. He knew Gwen wouldn’t like him talking about the lord like that to her daughter, but he couldn’t resist. Pippa’s mental giggle came to him and Merlin smiled.   
“And the lady?” Pippa urged.  
“A dragonfly. Thin, tiny waist, neck, and face with giant eyes. She’s got a big gray wig that looks like a beehive,” Merlin’s smiled broadened.  
“Rowan says she sounds funny,” Pippa reported.  
“Something funny, Lord Merlin?” Arthur’s dry voice distracted him.   
“Forgive me, sire,” Merlin said quickly, fighting to diminish his smile and look contrite. “I was merely...remembering...a discovery I made in my studies this morning. I was quite pleased with the results.” The lie stuttered out and Merlin sighed with relief before noting Arthur’s face. Oh no…  
“Really? Well please, enlighten us,” Arthur smiled at him, challenge in his eyes. Merlin sighed mentally.   
“You’ve gotten me in trouble, carissima. Your father is now taking pleasure in making me squirm,” he sent to his niece. A giggle answered him.   
“Good luck uncle!” Pippa said cheerily. “G’night! Oh and Rowan says night too.” Merlin huffed a little exasperatedly. Little vixen would get him in trouble and then decide to go to bed.   
“Well, Merlin,” Arthur urged. “We’re waiting.” Merlin narrowed his eyes.   
“I am attempting to create a magical amulet that could project a shield over the wielder,” Merlin told him. “Constructing magical artifacts take great time, study, and power. I have been studying many ancient artifacts and spells for months now. This morning, I found just the one I was looking for.” Arthur looked at him in surprise.  
“Sounds fascinating,” he deadpanned.  
“It is indeed, sire,” Merlin said in mock enthusiasm he knew only Arthur, Gwen, and perhaps Leon and Percival would see through. “In fact, some of the spells are time sensitive and I must return to them. If you would permit me to bid you goodnight.” Merlin stood quickly.   
“If you really must go,” Arthur said slowly. Merlin bit his lip to keep from smiling. He knew Arthur was silently fuming.   
“I must,” Merlin swept a bow. “Good night sire, my queen, Lord Umair, Lady Samira, and sir Knights.”  
“We will miss your stimulating company, Lord Merlin.” Yep, fuming. Merlin smiled, daring to wink at Gwen, who was obviously trying not to laugh, before he left. Take that, prat.   
Merlin’s quarters were next to Gwen and Arthur’s, at Arthur’s behest. Across from the king and queen’s quarters was Rowan’s, which connected to Pippa’s chambers, which were across from Merlin’s. Merlin had placed protective spells around all three chambers, fueled by a remnant of the High Priestess staff Morgana had used to unleash the skeleton army so many years ago. Now, as Merlin stretched out on his bed in his own chambers, a twinge of magic alerted him that all was not well with Pippa. It was a very specific spell Merlin had put on only Pippa’s chambers. It let him know when the little sorceress had a nightmare. He sighed and threw on his jacket before moving across the hall to his niece’s chamber. He knocked on the door, but no one answered from inside. He entered slowly, eyes immediately drawn to the tiny, tossing form of the princess. She hadn’t yet awoken her nurse, who slept in a small antechamber between Rowan and Pippa’s chambers. A whimper from the bed tugged at Merlin’s heart and he moved towards the bed.   
Pippa had the seer’s gift and often suffered from nightmares and dreams she didn’t understand. Merlin had never experienced such foreshadowing dreams, but he knew the terror nightmares could bring, foresight or not. Merlin perched on the edge of the bed. He reached out to lay a hand on Pippa’s forehead. As he touched her, she sat up with a blood curdling scream. She flung herself back across the bed away from Merlin, eyes wide with terror.   
“Hey, hey, it’s me! It’s Uncle Merlin,” Merlin shushed her. “It’s just me carissima! You’re safe. It’s Uncle Merlin, Pippa. It’s alright, you’re safe. It was just a nightmare.”   
“Uncle?” Pippa stammered softly, fear in her voice.   
“That’s it, my carissima,” Merlin cooed. “It’s just me. You’re safe. It was just a nightmare.” He gently stroked her cheek. Pippa’s face contorted and she crawled towards Merlin. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his soft tunic and sobbing. As she began to cry, Merlin heard the door behind them be flung open with a crash. Pippa jerked at the noise.  
“Shh, it’s just your mommy and daddy,” Merlin soothed, not need to turn to know Arthur would be standing there with his sword drawn, ready to defend his daughter. Gwen would be standing behind him, refusing to stay safe in their room while her daughter might be in trouble. Merlin continued to hold Pippa as she sobbed.   
Arthur sighed as he saw Merlin holding his daughter. She had had another nightmare. He sheathed his sword and softly walked across the room to the bed, Gwen following. He crouched down next to his daughter and gripped her knee, running his thumb across her tiny knee cap. Gwen sat next to Pippa, gently rubbing her back. They knew to quietly offer their support until Pippa was ready to talk. A scuffle sounded behind them, and Arthur looked up to see Poppy and Rowan standing in the room. He put a finger to his lips and nodded reassuringly to them. Rowan gazed at them with worried eyes, but he let himself be ushered back to his chamber by Poppy. Pippa’s sobs quieted and she sat up, scrubbing at her eyes. She looked up into her mother’s worried eyes and leaned against her.   
“Want to talk about it, my princess?” Arthur asked gently. Pippa stiffened in her mother’s arms. Sometimes Pippa would hysterically babble out the details of the nightmare, sometimes she would fall silent refusing to speak. Sometimes she only wanted to tell Gwen, other times only Arthur. Often she would tell Merlin with their mind speech and never allow a word to pass her lips regarding the dreams.   
“Carissima?” Merlin prodded. “What did you see?”  
“Mommy,” Pippa’s tiny mental voice said. “She was sick. And then...she was laying in bed. She...she...she was screaming!” Pippa started sobbing again and threw her arms around Gwen’s neck. Her mother looked up at Merlin, startled, but clutched the little girl to her tightly.   
“It’s alright, darling,” she consoled. “I’ve got you, it’s alright. We’re here to help.”   
“You...you...you died!” Pippa gasped out. “You died! You...you hurt so much.” She cried as Gwen held her. Arthur looked up at Merlin in concern.   
“Are you certain, Pippa?” Merlin asked. “Did you see anything else?”   
“You,” Pippa whispered. “With Rowan. You were teaching him magic.” Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin.   
“You’re certain your mother died, Pippa?” Merlin pressed. Pippa shuddered. Arthur glared at Merlin warningly.   
“It’s alright, carissima,” Merlin soothed. “Just try to remember.”   
“I...I don’t know...she was in pain...so much pain…,” Pippa choked on a sob. Merlin reached out and stroked her hair.  
“It’s alright, carissima. I don’t believe your mother will die,” he tried to reassure her.   
“Really?” Pippa breathed aloud.   
“Really,” Merlin answered. “We will protect her, won’t we?” Pippa nodded shakily. Gwen smiled at him.   
“Why don’t you try to get some sleep, darling,” Gwen suggested.   
“Will...will you stay with me?” Pippa murmured.   
“Of course, sweetheart,” Gwen smiled. Pippa crawled under the covers and Gwen moved to lay beside her, keeping her arm wrapped around her daughter.   
“Good night, princess,” Arthur whispered, bending over his wife and daughter to kiss his little girl’s forehead. “Everything is going to be alright.” He placed a kiss on his wife’s cheek before giving his daughter’s cheek one last caress.   
“Night daddy,” Pippa smiled at him. Arthur returned the smile.  
“Sleep well, my little sorceress,” Merlin told her.   
“Night, uncle.” Merlin smiled before placing a spell on the girl that would give her a dreamless sleep. He followed Arthur out into the hall.   
“Well?” Arthur asked tersely. “Guinevere…”  
“I don’t think Pippa saw her die. I think she saw her in a lot of pain and assumed she died,” Merlin reassured him quickly.   
“But you can’t be sure,” Arthur argued.  
“Arthur...I think Pippa saw Gwen giving birth,” Merlin told him. Arthur looked at him, stunned.  
“What?” he breathed.  
“That would explain Gwen screaming while lying in bed. And me apparently teaching Rowan magic. I think she saw a boy who looked like Rowan, her little brother. Who has magic,” Merlin explained. Arthur slumped against the wall.   
“Are you sure?” he demanded softly.  
“Nothing is sure with visions,” Merlin sighed, “but it makes sense.”   
“Guinevere’s not even pregnant!” Merlin smirked.  
“Not yet.” Arthur shoved him.   
“You have, or might have, another son,” Merlin smiled at him.   
“With magic,” Arthur ran hand through his hair. “That will be a handful.”  
“Any child of yours is a handful,” Merlin scoffed. Arthur shoved him again.   
“You and Pippa have quite a bond,” Arthur murmured after a moment. Merlin noticed the slightly sadness and even jealousy in his friend’s eyes.   
“Yes, we do,” Merlin answered, voice equally as soft. “She is my dear niece, my carissima, and my brilliant pupil. But she is not my daughter. She’s yours. She babbled on to me this afternoon while we were training about how excited she was to show you her magic, about how she wanted you to teach her how to use a sword instead of Rowan’s tutor, and how you told the best stories ‘even if you make the fire move, uncle’.” Arthur smiled.   
“Well at least that’s something I can do better than you,” he teased.   
“The one thing,” Merlin muttered. Another shove.   
“Thank you, Merlin, for looking after my princess,” Arthur told him seriously. “I don’t know what Guinevere and I would do without ‘Uncle Merlin’.” Merlin glanced at his shoes.   
“I love it when they call me that,” he admitted. “‘Specially because...it reminds me that you and I are brothers.” Arthur smiled, ruffling Merlin’s hair. Merlin swatted away his hand, but the damage was already done.  
“Get some sleep, little brother,” he told him. “We have a council meeting tomorrow.”   
“Joy,” Merlin muttered, moving towards his chambers.   
“Oh and Merlin? I’d like you to give a full report on that amulet at the council meeting tomorrow,” Arthur called over his shoulder. Merlin stood gaping at him as the king strode into his chambers. Prat.


	4. Court Sorcerer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys? Hope you're liking this fanfiction. I'm new to AO3, so please be patient with me as I'm figuring out the format and more. I think this one is better formatted, so hopefully that will help. :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! Enjoy.

“Good morning, Merlin!” a cheery voice called behind the warlock. Merlin turned with a smile. 

“Good morning, my lady,” he teased, bowing to his queen. She glared at him.

“Enough of that, Merlin,” she frowned playfully. He smirked.

“As you wish, my Queen,” he grinned. Gwen smiled before growing serious. 

“Arthur told me your suspicions regarding Pippa’s dream,” she murmured. Merlin sighed.

“Visions are troublesome things, Gwen,” he told her gently. “I could be very wrong. Or I could be right. But no matter what the future holds, I will be there, like I always am, protecting you, Arthur, your children, and this kingdom.” He glanced down. “I am learning...and have learned to not fear the future, merely enjoy the present.” Gwen sighed.  
“I do not fear for my own life, merely for those of Arthur and my children. I don’t want to leave them,” Gwen admitted, “but if what you believe to be true happens...then Pippa’s dreams have foretold something that will bring me more happiness than I thought possible.” Merlin smiled. This courageous, beautiful, regal Queen who had been his friend through so much had long ago stopped surprising him with her valiancy. He couldn’t speak of how proud he was of her and Arthur both. He resolved once more to assure that it was a happy future Pippa’s dream foretold, not one of sorrow. He offered Gwen his arm gallantly. She dropped his arm as they entered the council chamber and gracefully glided over to her husband’s right side at the Round Table. Merlin smiled softly. Years ago the idea of having a seat at the giant symbol of Camelot’s golden age would have been considered the most ridiculous of jokes and most unreachable of dreams. Now Merlin strode purposefully to the take his seat on the left of Arthur. He couldn’t help but remember the first time he had ever sat at the Round Table…  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Merlin stood in front of the closed great hall’s doors, resisting the urge to fidget. He felt uncomfortable in the new clothes Arthur has presented him. He tugged a little at the collar of the dark blue shirt he wore. His legs clad in black breeches, finer cloth than he had ever worn before. He wiggled his toes in new black boots that were rubbing blisters on the back of his heels, despite the soft cotton socks. 

“I thought you might want this,” a gravelly voice told him. Merlin turned to see Gaius holding out his old red neckerchief, freshly washed and pressed. Merlin’s face broke into a wide grin. 

“If you wear that blasted neckerchief tomorrow, I swear I’ll reconsider this whole deal,” Arthur had threatened the day before. Merlin chuckled slightly, reaching out to take the old scarf. 

“Thanks,” he grinned at Gaius, fastening the cloth about his neck. 

“Well, how do I look?” he asked, holding out his hands for his mentor’s inspection. 

“Handsome and dignified. For once,” Gaius replied with a gentle smile. Merlin laughed, blushing.

“I’m so proud of you, Merlin,” Gaius told him seriously. “Today, you are finally getting the recognition you deserve. I couldn’t be prouder, my boy. You’ve done the extraordinary.” Merlin looked up with a grateful, hopeful expression. Gaius pulled him into his arms and sighed a little when his ward enthusiastically returned the hug and buried his head into Gaius’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered. “For everything.” Gaius patted his shoulder. 

“I better get inside,” he said, withdrawing from the hug. “Remember, don’t slouch. And smile. This is your time to shine.” Merlin smiled and nodded. Gaius slipped inside the hall and took his place. Merlin went back to his nervous shuffling, patting his hair and tugging at his clothes. 

“It’s time, sir,” a servant said, popping out from the doors. Merlin nodded. The servant smiled at him and disappeared. The guards grasped the handles of the doors and pushed them open synchronously. Merlin took a deep breath and held his head up, trying to mimic Arthur’s regal stride as he walked down the aisle, hundreds of eyes on him as the crowds lining in the room turned curiously towards him. He glanced up, breathing ragged and blood pounding in his ears, to the platform at the head of the room. Arthur stood there, clad in his ceremonial armor, while Gwen was seated on her throne next to him, dressed in a gorgeous purple gown. She smiled fondly at him as he walked. He turned to see Leon and Percival at the front of one crowd of people to the right, smiling at him gleefully. He felt a pang as he thought of those who were not there to see him: Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine...his father. But there was Gaius and his mother on the other side, beaming proudly at him. He drew in a deep breath as he made the last few steps to the platform. He looked up for just a moment at the one person he had not made eye contact with. Arthur. As his eyes met those of his king, his master, his friend, and his brother, he felt a surge of fear well up in him. What if he failed? What if Arthur changed his mind? What if one of the lords thought he had enchanted Arthur? What if...but there was Arthur’s proud, genuine smile as he met Merlin’s gaze. There was affection, gratefulness, friendship sparkling in his king’s eyes. Merlin returned the smile hesitantly and bowed before he stood at attention before Arthur.

“We are here today,” Arthur began, looking out over the crowd, “in recognition of one who has given years in service of Camelot and myself.” Arthur swallowed. Merlin glanced up in trepidation as Arthur hesitated. 

“We’re here,” the king finally continued, “to honor Camelot’s silent protector. He has risked his life on countless occasions to save us, as a kingdom, from famine, disease, and threats inside and outside of Camelot. And he has done it all while hiding in the shadows. He sought no praise, no reward for his service, merely content to do it for the good of the kingdom. No matter the threat, no matter the danger to himself or even to those he loved, he has sacrificed everything to protect our fair kingdom. He has accepted being overlooked, ignored, and shunted to the sidelines while others got the honor and glory for his deeds. Not the least of whom is myself. And that is the man before you today.” A murmur ran through the crowd. 

“Many of you know Merlin as my manservant. Long has he served in such a small, menial role. But what many of you do not know are the deeds he has committed unseen by all to protect this kingdom. Merlin,” Arthur took a deep breath, “is a sorcerer.” He pressed on through the loud gasps of shock. “He has protected this kingdom from the Great Dragon, the Dorocha, Morgause, Morgana, and countless other threats to myself, my wife, and Camelot. I daresay if it were not for the man before you today, Camelot would no longer be standing and none of us would still live. And he has never sought any glory, or even a word of thanks for his action. Rather…” Arthur stopped. Merlin, face red, again glanced up at Arthur. He could barely contain his gasp when he saw tears in Arthur’s eyes. 

“Rather,” Arthur began again, “he has consented to serve an arrogant, foolish, and prattish king, who belittled, ignored, hurt, and mocked him. But yet no ill treatment or prejudice kept him from protecting his kingdom, even when that kingdom would have slaughtered him had they known what he had done.” Merlin felt tears filling his eyes as Arthur’s voice cracked. He bent his head, biting his lip. 

“If these are not the actions of the most humble, most honorable, most brave, most selfless, and most pure nature, than I do not know the meaning of those words. Merlin is the bravest man I have ever met,” Arthur looked down at the top of Merlin’s head, “and I know now that I am not wrong in believing that.” Tears streamed down Merlin’s face.

“So today, I would like to finally honor my dear friend for the service he has done myself and this kingdom,” Arthur drew Excalibur. 

“My king,” Merlin interrupted, voice soft. Arthur hesitated. 

“What is it, Merlin?” he asked, confused. 

“I…,” Merlin’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat and spoke louder. “I have not come here for recognition or reward, though I greatly appreciate it.” Arthur’s eyes widened and he lowered the sword. Merlin drew in a breath; he knew what Arthur wished to do, but he had something else in mind. He sank to his knees in front of Arthur. A voice from long ago whispered through his brain. “Tell me, Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?” Merlin smiled at the memory of the young prat he had so foolishly and ignorantly confronted those many years ago. He had never knelt before Arthur, not willingly, despite Arthur’s offer of “helping” him. He glanced up again at his king. “For you, Arthur,” Merlin thought to himself, “I just might walk a mile on my knees, now, my old friend.” 

“My lord,” he said clearly, head bent, “I, Merlin Emrys of Ealdor, have come to swear fealty to you, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, Once and Future King of Camelot. I, and my magic, are yours and only yours, to use at your discretion for Camelot, her people, and her protection.” He held out his right hand as a knight would his sword. Another gasp went through the crowd. A sorcerer was not only being honored, but was swearing fealty to the king? Uther would be rolling in his grave. 

A hand reached down and gripped Merlin’s. He glanced up to see Arthur with a fond, exasperated smile on his face and two tear tracks on his cheeks. 

“And it is my deepest honor and privilege to accept,” Arthur told him sincerely. Merlin smiled softly and kissed Arthur’s ring formally. Arthur straightened, placing Excalibur’s tip on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin fought back a sigh. Arthur smirked slightly as if to ask ‘You didn’t really think you were getting out of it, did you?’

“Rise,” he said, gently tapping the sword on both of Merlin’s shoulders, “Rise, Lord Merlin Emrys, son of Balinor of Ealdor, First Advisor to the king and Court Sorcerer of Camelot!” Merlin stood on shaky legs, tears still running down his face. Arthur clasped his shoulder, smiling at him before turning him to face the crowd. Cheers rang out from Leon and Percival, while the rest of the clapping was far more subdued. As the applause died down, Arthur raised his hand for attention. 

“If you would all please follow me,” he motioned, “I have on more presentation to make to Camelot’s new Court Sorcerer.” Merlin looked up at him in confusion but Arthur merely tightened his grip on his shoulder and led him down the aisle. The crowd followed and the mass of people made their way to the large council chambers where the Round Table was. Arthur led Merlin to the far side of the table.

“The Round Table is a symbol of our new era of peace and prosperity that has come to Camelot. To Albion,” Arthur laid a hand on the back of his chair. “To my right, sits my queen.” He turned to smile lovingly at his wife. “And to my left, now sits my best friend, Lord Merlin. No longer will he stand in the shadows, or behind me, but rather by my side, as we both serve Camelot to the best of our abilities.” He motioned to the chair. Merlin’s jaw almost dropped. Him? Sit at the Round Table? Sure, he had sat at the old dusty one in the ruins, but at THE Round Table? Arthur nodded at him, raising his eyebrows. Merlin cautiously sat, and the cheers rang out again. Merlin swallowed, fighting back more tears. He vaguely registered Arthur saying something about a feast and heard the crowd hurry out, enthusiastic for food, but he couldn’t move. Even the guards had left by the time Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, a smile in his voice.

“This...I…,” Merlin shook his head. “I can’t believe this is real.” Arthur squeezed his shoulder, moving to sit next to him. 

“It is, Merlin, I can promise you that,” he reassured him. 

“Arthur, this, this is too much, I would have been perfectly happy…” Merlin began.

“I’m not having the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth washing my socks,” Arthur told him sternly, “and I’m not having the friend who is practically my little brother go one more moment without the recognition he more than deserves. This, Merlin, is nothing. And this,” he motioned to the Round Table, “wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you.” Merlin looked down. 

“Thank you,” he said shyly. Arthur grinned. 

“I’m the one thanking you, you idiot, that’s what this was all about,” he teased. Merlin laughed shakily. 

“And then you had to go and spoil it all with your little demonstration and try to steal more spotlight.” Arthur punched his shoulder lightly. Merlin smiled. 

“Couldn’t let you do all the talking,” he shrugged. Arthur chuckled.

“And you wore the neckerchief!” Arthur exclaimed in exasperation. Merlin laughed outright. 

“I like my neckerchief! Besides, Gaius is the one that suggested I wear it.” Arthur rolled his eyes. They grew quiet in the large chamber. 

“You know I didn’t need any more proof of your loyalty, right?” Arthur asked seriously. “You have proven yourself to me a hundred times over. You have my complete trust, whether you swore fealty or not.” Merlin looked at him with a smile. 

“Thank you, Arthur. That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he told him. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture,” Arthur hurried to assure him. 

“I didn’t just do it for you, I did it to prove my loyalty to the lords, to the other knights, Camelot,” Merlin shrugged. Arthur nodded. 

“It was a smart move,” he granted. 

“Was that you calling me smart?” Merlin grinned at him. “Now I know this isn’t real.” Arthur laughed. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

“Did you mean it?” Merlin suddenly asked, his voice quiet. “It wasn’t just for effect, what you said...about me...you really believe all that?” Arthur met his gaze. He sighed inwardly at seeing the self-doubt and touch of fear in Merlin’s eyes. 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it,” he replied. Merlin smiled.

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

“No, Merlin,” Arthur said, standing. Merlin frowned, rising as well. “Thank you, my brother.” He pulled Merlin into a hug and Merlin fought back tears, again. 

“My brother,” he whispered with a wide smile, arms embracing Arthur.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Merlin!” a sharp voice sounded in his ear. Merlin jumped, startled out of his musing. The face of his destiny loomed to his side, frowning at him. 

“Are you still with us?” Arthur demanded. 

“My apologies, sire, what was your question?” Merlin asked, trying to sound meek. 

“Your work on the magical artifact you spoke of?” Arthur prompted, raising an eyebrow at him. His expression dared him to try to weasel out of answering. 

“Ah. That. Yes, my lord,” Merlin nodded. He sighed inwardly. His job could be a pain sometimes. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Little Dragon

After the council meeting, Gwen told Merlin that she had given Pippa the day to rest after her nightmare as the girl was still quite troubled. With his afternoon free, Merlin decided to go and watch his nephew at sword practice. It had been many months since he had last seen the boy fight and he was curious as to his progress. He made his way to the practice field and found Rowan sparring with Sir Leon, who was instructing him as they fought. They fought with wooden swords, one smaller to fit Rowan, one larger for Leon. Merlin stood at the edge of the field, a small smile on his face as he watched his nephew. 

Rowan had a small frown of concentration on his face as he gripped the wooden sword. Merlin could vaguely hear Leon’s instructions as Rowan blocked and parried each blow. But it wasn’t long before Leon slipped past the prince’s defenses and the sword thwacked Rowan on the arm. Leon said something before they took up positions again. This time, the spar lasted an even shorter time before Leon got a hit on the boy. Merlin frowned as this happened again and again. Rowan looked distracted and kept glancing up at the sun. Finally, Leon called it a day, a small frown on his face. 

“Rowan!” Merlin called out as the prince let the practice sword droop in his grip. Rowan waved. 

“Hi uncle,” Rowan called. “I got to go put this away.” Merlin watched Rowan hurry off the field, all previous distraction disappearing. He narrowed his eyes. The little prince was up to something. Merlin frowned a little and resolved to follow him. 

Unlike what Arthur believed, Merlin could actually be quite stealthy when he put the effort into it. He trailed Rowan through the armory, where the boy quickly put up his short practice sword, unbuckled his bracers, and shrugged out of his chainmail. He quickly tended the armor, Merlin noting that he did so faster than his father had ever done, even with Merlin helping him. He did have less of it, though, and the distinct lack of a chest plate. Snatching up a leather pouch that he had obviously stashed away earlier, Rowan raced from the armor as if chased. Merlin had to hurry to keep up with him. He caught a glimpse of dark curly hair rounding a bend in the castle halls. He briefly wondered where the boy’s nurse was, but reasoned Rowan must have been given free rein while Poppy stayed with Pippa. The boy was responsible enough to get to his lessons and back on his own, and there were few places in the castle where a servant or guard wouldn’t see him. 

Merlin reached the lower courtyard and realized he had lost Rowan. His frown deepened. The courtyard was another matter; Rowan and Pippa both knew not to leave the castle unattended. It was too easy for an assassin or kidnapper to gain access to the open courtyard, even with the guards. Merlin could remember multiple occasions when this had been proven. He cast about with his mind and found Rowan in the royal stables. He hurried after the prince. If Rowan thought he could go riding alone…

He burst into the stable, but the prince’s mare was still in her stall. Merlin stood still and listened for a moment in the quiet stables. A soft whimper followed by a shushing sound came from a empty back stall. Merlin smiled, walking towards the stall. Glancing over the stall wall, his smile widened at the sight in front of him. 

“I thought you were up to something, little dragon,” he teased. Startled, Rowan’s head shot up. The boy sat cross legged on the straw, cuddling a small black puppy to his chest. The pup ate a piece of meat the prince had smuggled him in the leather pouch, licking Rowan’s fingers happily. 

“Uncle!” Rowan exclaimed, turning pale. “Please don’t tell daddy!” Merlin frowned a little. 

“Why not, Rowan?” He came to sit next to the boy on the straw.

“He won’t let me keep him,” Rowan answered sadly. “He’s just a mutt, not like daddy’s hunting dogs. But I think he could be trained to hunt. He’s smart. I’ve already taught him to sit, watch!” He put the wiggling puppy on the straw and made a hand gesture. The pup obediently sat, panting up at the prince happily. Rowan smiled and rewarded the dog with another piece of meat. 

“Impressive,” Merlin complimented. “Where did you find him?” 

“I found him on the edge of the training field the other day. I smuggled him here in my coat,” Rowan admitted. “I know I’m not supposed to be in the stables alone, but I was afraid Poppy would make me get rid of him.” Merlin smiled proudly down at his nephew’s bent head. Rowan had a kind heart, like both his parents. It was a trait that would serve him well as a king. He also admitted inwardly that saving the pup was something he would have done. 

“Well, you shouldn’t have gone to the stables alone. That’s for your safety, little dragon. You know that,” Merlin chided gently. Rowan’s shoulders slumped.

“But you did have a good reason,” Merlin conceded, stroking the puppy’s head, “and a cute one.” Rowan looked up at him with a hopeful smile. 

“Does that mean you won’t tell daddy?” 

“Tell me what?” a stern voice asked above them. Merlin and Rowan both looked up guiltily. Arthur raised an eyebrow at them. 

“It seems our prince has adopted a runaway,” Merlin answered. Arthur’s expression softened, spying the black little dog. 

“Is that so?” he mused, crouching in front of Rowan, “and where did you find this runaway?” 

“In the training field,” Rowan whispered. 

“And you’ve been keeping him out here?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Where you know you’re not supposed to be alone?” 

“Yes sir.” Arthur sighed at the quiet admission, reaching out to stroke the puppy’s head.

“He’s a cute little thing,” Arthur admitted. “Well, he’s too little to stay in the kennels with the hunting dogs.” Rowan’s expression looked even more dejected. 

“So that means you’ll have to take care of him until he’s big enough to stay with the other dogs.” Rowan’s head shot up, his eyes wide. 

“Really?” he asked excitedly. “I can keep him?” 

“As long as you take care of him till then,” Arthur nodded. “Also, no more coming out to the stables alone. Understood?” Rowan nodded eagerly. 

“Thanks, daddy,” he grinned. “I thought you wouldn’t let me keep him.” Arthur tilted his head curiously. 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Because he’s not a hunting dog, and I thought you would think he wasn’t worth the trouble,” Rowan explained shyly. Arthur reached out and gently lifted his son’s chin. 

“Next time, ask me instead of assuming, alright? I have no problem with you having a pet. And anything that brings you or Pippa happiness is worth the trouble,” he told him gently. Rowan’s smile grew wider and he put the puppy down so he could wrap his arms around his father’s neck. 

“Thanks daddy,” he said happily. Arthur hugged him back and ruffled his hair. 

“He’ll need a name,” Arthur said, reaching out to pick up the puppy. “What will you call him?” Rowan frowned for a minute, thinking. 

“How about Blackie?” Merlin suggested. 

“What kind of a name is that?” Arthur made a face at Merlin. 

“I didn’t hear you giving any suggestions,” Merlin shot back. 

“I know! I’ll call him Midnight,” Rowan grinned. He looked up at Merlin sheepishly, but a teasing glint was in his bright blue eyes. “It’s better than Blackie, uncle.” 

“That it is,” Arthur smiled. “A fine name, son.” Rowan smiled proudly. 

“Well, you can’t keep him in the palace, so he’ll have to stay out here, but you have to bring Poppy with you next time you come to feed him. Maybe tomorrow you can take him out onto the field so he can run about a bit,” Arthur suggested. 

“I think he’d like that, wouldn’t you Midnight?” Rowan laughed as the puppy tried to lick his face. Merlin smiled, watching the father and son play with the pup. Arthur was a great father, and Merlin was so proud to see the differences between Arthur and Uther in how they raised their sons. Uther would never have let Arthur keep a stray mutt he had found. He probably would have had the pup killed. But Arthur would do anything, just to see his children smile.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner that night with the king, queen, and the twins, Merlin made his way back to his chambers to do more research on his magic amulet, which was now a court ordered project from the king. Dollophead, Merlin scoffed. He had just pulled out his notes when there was a timid knock on his door. 

“Come,” Merlin called out. The door creaked open and there stood Rowan. 

“Hey, little dragon,” Merlin smiled. “What do you need?” 

“I...I was wondering…,” Rowan stuttered softly. Merlin cocked his head to the side. 

“Come in, Rowan,” he motioned with a gentle smile. Rowan crept inside and shut the door behind him. 

“Where’s your nurse, little dragon?” 

“Helping Pippa get ready for bed,” Rowan said, glancing at his feet. “I...I was going to ask…” Merlin crossed the room and put his hand under the boy’s chin. 

“What is it?”

“I have some bruises from training and…,” Rowan swallowed. Merlin smiled understandingly and crouched in front of him. 

“Here. Where does it hurt?” Rowan pulled up his sleeve showing an impressive bruise on his right arm. Merlin hissed softly. He murmured a spell, laying a hand lightly on the bruise. Rowan sighed as the pain receded. 

“Better?” 

“Much.” 

“Anymore?” Rowan shyly lifted his tunic to show his ribs. Merlin healed the bruising till it was just barely visible. 

“How’s that?” 

“Great,” Rowan smiled. “Thank you uncle.” 

“Now, why didn’t you tell your nurse about these?” Merlin asked seriously. Rowan looked back down at the ground. 

“Hey now. Come on, you can tell me,” Merlin urged gently. 

“I didn’t want her to tell mommy and daddy." 

“What’s with all this secrecy from your parents all of a sudden, eh?” 

“It’s just...they have so much to worry about, with Pippa and her dreams and all...and I just...I don’t want to worry them anymore...and I’m not special like her, I don’t need as much…,” Rowan still wouldn’t meet Merlin’s eyes. 

“You listen here,” Merlin put a hand on Rowan’s shoulder and lifted his head with his other. “You are incredibly special, to your parents, to your sister, and to me. You are the one and only Rowan Pendragon. Don’t ever think that just because you don’t have magic that you’re not special. Your parents love you very much, and they want you to come to them whenever you need. Understand?” Rowan nodded. 

“And I know that Pippa needs a lot because of her nightmares. But that doesn’t mean you are any less important. And you will never be a bother to me, or your parents. You are such a big help with Pippa. She needs you to be there to accept her, and to love her. That’s what brothers and sisters should do,” Merlin told him seriously. “So you are very, very important, and very, very special.” Rowan smiled a little. 

“Thanks, Uncle,” he said softly. 

“Do you know why I call you little dragon?” Merlin asked suddenly. Rowan frowned and shook his head.

“Because when you were born, you cried so very loud it sounded almost like a dragon roaring,” Merlin grinned. “Now your father, he’s the big dragon, or the big PENdragon. But you are the little Pendragon, and one day you will roar just as loudly as he does. And do you know what I love about dragons? It’s not that they’re big and powerful, or even that they can fly. It’s that they are wise, and kind, and loyal to those they love. And you, my little dragon, are all of those things, and will continue to be those things.” Rowan smiled and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck. 

“I love you, uncle,” he whispered against Merlin’s neck. Merlin hugged the boy back. 

“I love you too, my prince,” he dropped a light kiss against Rowan’s temple. “Come, let’s get you back to your nurse.” He looked up to see Gwen standing in the doorway. 

“There you are, Rowan,” she smiled. “It’s time for you to be in bed.” 

“Coming,” Rowan walked to her. “Night uncle.” 

“Night, Rowan,” Merlin called. As the two left, Arthur slipped inside Merlin’s chambers behind them. 

“Did you hear all of that?” Merlin asked. Arthur nodded. 

“He thinks he’s not important?” Arthur looked up at Merlin with a heartbroken expression on his face. 

“I think he thinks Pippa needs you two more than he does, because of her nightmares, so he tries to stay in the shadows,” Merlin explained. “He knows you two love him. He’s just having a hard time adjusting to Pippa’s visions, just as much as she is.”

“But to think he was unimportant…,” Arthur murmured. 

“You and Gwen have to balance your time between two very active, very different children, as well as ruling Camelot, and Rowan understands that. Which is quite impressive for a child his age,” Merlin pointed out. 

“I suppose that’s true. Still…,” Arthur sighed. “Maybe I’ll go spar with him tomorrow.” 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Merlin smiled. “He wants to make you proud, most of all.” Arthur shook his head with a fond smile. 

“He should know that I already am,” Arthur sighed. “Being a father is hard.” 

“You’re good at it, though. Better than Uther.” Arthur swallowed. 

“I hope so. I really, really hope so.”   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Merlin took Pippa down to watch her brother spar. He incorporated it into their lessons by saying that she could practice her sight and sound amplification spells while they were outside. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Arthur sparring with Rowan, while Gwen looked on proudly. Gwen and Pippa happily cheered Rowan on as father and son fought. Finally, Rowan managed to slip past Arthur’s defenses and his wooden sword was pointed directly at Arthur’s neck. Arthur’s eyes widened and he smiled proudly. Pippa whooped, clapping loudly for her brother. 

“Look at you! I’ll have to step up my game, you’ve improved a lot since we last sparred,” Arthur ruffled Rowan’s curly hair. “I’m proud of you, you must have been working hard.” And Rowan’s smile was brighter than any light spell Merlin had ever conjured. 

“Thanks, daddy.” Merlin smiled as he watched the exchange. Big dragon, little dragon. He couldn’t be prouder of either of them.


	6. Enduring Love

Gwen groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. The light barely filtered in through the heavy curtains, but her internal clock told her it was just past dawn. Years of waking up early as a servant rarely allowed her the luxury of sleeping in permitted her as queen. She stretched, yawning. Her arm fell on top of a blond head buried deep into the pillows next to her. She smiled, running her fingers through the blond locks. She turned under the arm stretched across her stomach to face her sleeping husband. She smiled tenderly at him. In sleep, the lines of the worry and weight of his kingdom slipped off his face, and the clock turned back until he looked like no more than a little boy. She cuddled closer to him, placing a kiss on his nose. He stirred slightly, his grip on her waist tightening. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, reaching up with her other arm to rub his shoulder. He shifted again. She smiled, placing a feather-light kiss on his lips. 

“Arthur,” she whispered. He didn’t move. She grinned, playfully kissing his nose again. 

“Arthur.” A kiss to his cheek. “Arthur.” Another to his brow. “Arthur.” His nose. “Arthur.” His closed eyelids. “Arthur.” His lips. “Arthur.” His lips. “Arthur.” His lips. “Arthur!” 

“If you’re going to keep kissing me like that, I’m not waking up anytime soon,” he muttered, a small smile playing on his lips. She laughed softly. 

“Do you know what today is?” she asked. 

“The day I abdicate the throne and run to the hills?” 

“No.” 

“The day I get rid of the entire council and do whatever I want?” 

“No.” 

“The day I hide away from the world in bed with you all day?” 

“No, though that sounds very nice. Think harder.” 

“The day that twelve years ago I married the most beautiful angel to ever grace the mortal realm?” 

“There you go.” Arthur smiled, his eyes finally opening to meet the sparkling ones of his queen. 

“I love you,” he murmured. 

“I love you too,” Gwen laid a hand on his cheek. “So very, very much.” 

“Never had second thoughts?” 

“Never, ever, for a single moment. Not a single doubt or regret has ever crossed my mind that has been my own,” Gwen promised him, laying her head against his. 

“Glad to hear it.” 

“And you?” 

“Why would I ever regret marrying a woman who is the most beautiful, wise, kind, just, strong, and utterly incredible creature I have ever met?” Gwen’s only response was a long and grateful kiss. 

“So, are we laying in bed all day today to celebrate our anniversary?” Arthur’s tone had just a little bit of a pleading note to it. He leaned on his elbow to look down at his wife, his hand tracing her jawline. 

“Well, I did tell Hilda and George not to wake us up this morning or disturb us for any reason other than war, pestilence, famine, or some other death inducing problem. And Poppy is under order to at least keep the children out for the morning, unless there is an emergency. I thought we could use a morning just for...us,” Gwen smiled. 

“Sounds like a wonderful plan to me,” Arthur leaned down and kissed her. She sighed against his mouth. 

“What about this afternoon?” Arthur asked. 

“I thought we would go on a picnic. Just you, me, and the twins. And Merlin of course.” 

“Of course.” 

“It’d be nice to have some time with just us, as a family. Between you and Merlin I’d say we’d be perfectly safe.” 

“That sounds wonderful.” 

“And then we have council meetings.” Here Arthur groaned. 

“Unavoidable, I’m afraid,” Gwen apologized. 

“And then I’m told there is a feast planned in celebration tonight?” 

“It’s expected. Though I would prefer just a candlelit dinner in our chambers, the two of us. Perhaps tomorrow.” 

“We should have eloped the day before our wedding, so we could celebrate in peace by ourselves, while the kingdom celebrated the official ceremony.” 

“That would have been brilliant. Too bad neither of us thought of that twelve years ago.” 

“Twelve years. Twelve years with you by my side, and seven with the most beautiful and wonderful children I could ask for. Destiny is smiling on me.” Gwen hummed, reaching up to wrap her hands around his neck. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. 

“Destiny is smiling on us both.”   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur laughed as Rowan and Pippa sparred each other with the wooden swords they had brought along to the picnic. Rowan clearly had the upper hand in sword skill, but Pippa was supplementing her sparring with her magic. Rowan inexplicably tripped and Pippa pointed her sword at his throat only to have him roll away and leap to his feet. 

“Good move, Rowan!” Arthur called approvingly. Rowan flashed him a smile, but Pippa took advantage of his distraction to tug at his sword with her magic. Rowan held on, but just barely. Suddenly, Pippa flew backwards with a cry. She landed on her backside and Rowan easily knocked away her sword. 

“Uncle Merlin!” Pippa exclaimed petulantly. 

“Yield, sister,” Rowan ordered, panting. 

“Fine!” Pippa huffed. She stood and walked back to where Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin sat on the large picnic blanket watching them. 

“That wasn’t fair, uncle, you weren’t supposed to help him,” Pippa complained. 

“And you weren’t supposed to use magic,” Merlin pointed out. “I thought I would make it a fair fight on both sides.” 

“Thanks uncle,” Rowan grinned. 

“You’re welcome, little dragon.” 

“But I wouldn’t have won otherwise, he’s better than me! He’s been training longer than me. I only did what you taught me,” Pippa refuted. 

“You taught her to cheat, Merlin? Sounds like you,” Arthur asked. 

“I didn’t cheat!” Pippa protested. 

“You did agree to no magic, Pippa,” Gwen told her. 

“But he was beating me!” 

“And that’s okay. He should be more proficient with a sword than you. Just as you should be more proficient with magic than him. But in case one day you can’t use magic, you need to be able to defend yourself with a sword at least some, as I’m sure your uncle will tell you. Besides, it was only a game Pippa,” Arthur tried to placate her. 

“I know,” Pippa sighed. 

“At least you can learn to use a sword,” Rowan pointed out. “It’s not like I can learn how to use magic.” 

“You can learn the language of magic, however,” Merlin interjected. “Your father and mother did. That way if and when you and Pippa ever have to fight side by side, you’ll be able to understand her spells and know how to fight alongside her better.” 

“That’s what your uncle and I do,” Arthur agreed. 

“Really? I can learn the language?” Rowan asked excitedly. 

“Sure. You can start joining Pippa and me for language lessons,” Merlin smiled. 

“And you can start joining Rowan more for sword lessons,” Gwen pulled her daughter to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Really?” Pippa’s face lit up.

“Really,” Arthur nodded. “We had talked about that a few weeks ago. About both of you.” The twins smiled. 

“Can you show us some magic, Uncle Merlin? Please?” Rowan asked his uncle. Merlin smiled. 

“Hmm,” he mused. “I don’t know…” 

“Come on, Merlin, you know you can’t resist putting on a show,” Arthur scoffed. Merlin grinned. He held up his palms and several colored orbs rose from his outstretched hands. They were no bigger than apples and flickered softly in the afternoon light. They floated inches from the faces of the gathered party and suddenly Rowan gasped. 

“Look! It’s mom!” Sure enough, an image of Gwen flickered in a rose colored orb. Gwen was sitting on a horse, dressed in simple blue peasant dress, smiling softly. The image changed and came to life. Suddenly it moved, showing the horse moving forward and a younger Arthur helping her from her horse, sweeping her into his arms, and kissing her. Gwen’s jaw dropped in astonishment as she watched the image, while Arthur merely shook his head in amazement. 

“Hey, look at that one!” Pippa pointed to a fiery red orb, where a toddling baby girl took slow, shaky steps from Gwen’s steadying hands to Arthur’s outstretched ones. 

“There’s Rowan,” Arthur gestured to cool blue orb. Rowan looked to about three years old, laughing gleefully as he rode in front of his father on a horse for the first time.

“My coronation,” Gwen murmured. A bright gold orb showed Arthur placing a crown on Gwen’s head. 

“Gwen,” Arthur swallowed hard. Gwen followed his eyes to a soft green orb where a sweaty, dishevelled Gwen lay in bed, holding a crying baby boy while Arthur perched on the bed’s side, holding a baby girl. The image Arthur had tears in his eyes and he leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Gwen’s head. Tears rose to Gwen’s eyes as she saw the familiar scene and she pressed a shaking hand against her mouth. Another rose colored orb showed their wedding, another the kiss in the tent outside the tournament grounds when Arthur was enchanted. Yet another showed their kiss when Gwen was being pulled away, accused of enchanting Arthur. A gold orb showed Pippa and Rowan’s christening. A blue orb showed Arthur sparring with Rowan. A red orb showed Gwen teaching Pippa to needlepoint. A green orb showed the entire family eating dinner. Arthur slipped his arm around Gwen, fighting back tears. A choked sob escaped Gwen, and the orbs abruptly flickered out. 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Merlin exclaimed in horror. 

“No, no. No, Merlin, it was beautiful,” Gwen gasped out. “That was a wonderful anniversary present, thank you. Thank you.” Merlin smiled, ducking his head. Arthur didn’t say anything, just reached out and gripped his brother’s shoulder for a moment. 

“Why weren’t you in any of them, uncle?” Rowan asked. 

“Because they were seen from my point of view,” Merlin explained, “and you don’t see yourself.” Rowan nodded. 

“Can you show me that spell, uncle?” Pippa asked quietly. 

“One day, carissima,” Merlin smiled. “Why don’t you show your parents the new spell you learned?” Pippa’s face brightened. She immediately scrambled up and Merlin pulled a candlestick from his pocket. He lit it with a flash of his eyes. Pippa frowned and murmured a spell. The light from the candle floated up slowly, flickering like a tiny star.

“That’s beautiful, princess,” Arthur smiled. “You’ve come a long way.” Pippa grinned. The group spent the afternoon happily in the meadow before they had to return to Camelot for the feast. But Arthur and Gwen, instead of dreading the coming feast, were too busy reflecting on the memories of love and joy they had seen reflected in Merlin’s orb.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

As it turned out, the feast was quite pleasant. And Arthur and Gwen even managed to slip out just a bit early to still enjoy their evening together. They saw two very tired, very full children to bed, knowing the two would be grumpy tomorrow after the late night revelry. Then Arthur led his wife into their chambers, smiling at her. 

“What’s that look for?” Gwen asked suspiciously. Arthur smiled and slipped to one knee. 

“My queen,” he began, holding her hands in his. “My wife, my love, my light. My strong support, my unending joy, my everlasting love. You have given me so much. Not only have you given me your heart, but you have given me your support and your encouragement and your wisdom in ruling our kingdom. And the most treasured thing you have given me is a beautiful daughter and a strong son, whom I love with all my heart. To have you be the mother of my children brings me more joy than you can possibly imagine. And so, today, on the anniversary of our wedding, in celebration of twelve years together -years fraught with hardship, but hardship we have always weathered and come through the stronger for it- I celebrate you, my Guinevere. And in a small token of my love, a reminder of our love that has born up through so much that tried to tear us apart, I would like to give you this.” He rose slowly, and held up a slender gold chain. A simple heart shaped pendant swung from the chain, studded with a brilliant ruby in the center. 

“Arthur,” Gwen murmured, tears in her eyes. 

“Look on the back,” Arthur instructed. Gwen took the necklace and turned it over. ‘With all my heart,’ was engraved in curling script on the back of the pendant. Gwen bit her lip. 

“Thank you, thank you my love,” she stood on tiptoe and kissed his lips. He smiled and took the necklace, slipping the chain over her head so that it lay on her bosom. 

“I love you,” he murmured. 

“And I love you,” she whispered. “I’m afraid my gift...is not yet completed.” Arthur frowned. 

“I need no gift,” he said. 

“Nonsense,” Gwen scoffed. “Besides, this is a gift to both of us. It’s a tapestry. I have begun weaving and embroidering it myself. It’s an image of the twins, below a Pendragon crest. Pippa is stitching the border. We’ve been working on it in secret for months, but it still has a long…” she trailed off as Arthur kissed her again. He swept her off her feet and into his arms. He carried her over to their bed bridal style and lay her down on the soft comforter. 

“You, my dearest, are incredible.” 

“Well, I suppose it is only fair, seeing as you are too.”


End file.
